I was lost without you: Zammie
by Stephysmiley
Summary: GG 5: When Cammie returns from being held captive by the circle, she returns back to Gallagher. What will happen!
1. Chapter 1

I was lost without you

**_Cammie's POV_**

_"You tell me everything you know, right now Miss Morgan!" Zach's Mum shrieked at me from the other side of the room. "I have nothing to say to you... You killed my father!" I yelled back. I resisted the urge to let my eyes pour out the tears that were all ready beginning to arise from my eyes._

**_1 month later…_**

**_The circle had released me after a month's worth of torture, they were outraged that I refused to speak, however they released me on account of their suspicious tailings outside their main torture house._**

**_As soon as they chucked me out I hijacked a car and headed back to Gallagher, I had to speak to my mum, and who could forget my roommates. And the person I had been dreading to see the most, Zach. _**

**_The gates outside my school, seemed different, everywhere I looked things were different. The moonlight was still streaking behind the top tower of the academy and I knew for a fact that everyone would be asleep. I finally decided in sleeping in my secret passage way, I knew that I might breach security if I tried to get in, And who would want that, The chameleon breaching security. _**

**_Falling asleep, I thought of how everyone was going to react to my reunion, and more importantly will my friends and would Zach forgive me? _**


	2. Chapter 2

I was lost without you

Hey sorry guys that my last chapter was super short, well you know it was the first chapter hehe. Review, comment anything!

Cammie's POV

I awoke to a bunch of screams that seemed to echo through the tunnel where I was sleeping.

I got up and rubbed my eyes I stood up and headed toward the gates. I entered the Gallagher academy as if nothing had happened, as if the circle hadn't captured me, as if I wasn't the same girl anymore

I spotted Liz and Macey screaming and talking with some other girls, I approached them trying to look casual but in my heart, I was felt like I was going to throw up

Their faces dropped and for a second it looked like they didn't know who I was. Macey looked at her feet and Liz just stared at me.

"Hey guys" I said causally

As I noticed no one said anything I decided to break the silence

"What was all the screaming about, it sounded like someone died! " I said trying to sound dramatic

Macey looked up from her shoe and into my eyes.

"Uh, we just got a message saying that we were having a celebration party for Mr Solomon, since he gained conscious… but I guess you wouldn't care that much anyways" Macey said, and turned her back and walked away.

Liz just continued to stare at me, I was really scared.

"Liz please let me explain…" I said with a crack in my voice

I prayed that Liz would tell me Macey was just "Having a mood swing" and would get over it.

But instead she sighed and walked into the dining room.

Please let me have the strength to see everyone when I walked into the room, please let me have no fear when hundreds of girls oh and Zach will stare at me as I take my regular place at the table… please, please

"Cammie is that you?" A familiar voice asked

Oh no!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I wanted to thank you for your reviews and support, I honestly have no idea where this soty is going, I just write when I have an idea, so if u guys have an idea prediction, anything just say so! Comment, review anything!

* * *

_**It was Zach.**_

_**As soon as our eyes met I ran into him with all the strength I had.**_

_**I realised in that moment how much I missed him, just being in that embrace it felt like nothing had ever gone wrong, like I hadn't left.**_

_**Suddenly he unhooked himself from my tight embrace, and looked at my eyes**_

_**"Gallagher girl… we need to talk" Zach said with a face solid**_

_**I could feel tears about to burst from my eyes; I knew what Zach wanted to talk about… I wanted to talk too, but not yet. I needed to talk to my mum and what about the girls? I couldn't leave them out**_

_**"I know" I whispered**_

_**With that, Zach walked away, his hands in his pockets**_

_**Not even an "I missed you" or "I love you"**_

_**Not that I expected him to or anything, not after how I treated him!**_

_**He had practically laid his heart on the line, and begged me to runaway with him.**_

_**But I had to go alone… I wouldn't want anyone including Zach go through the torture I went through while I was way!**_

_**(Break Line)**_

_**I stood outside my mother's office, waiting wordlessly for her to answer the door**_

_**Finally… the door slowly creaked open and out came my mum, who looked like she hadn't slept in ages**_

_**"Cammie?" Mum asked**_

_**I didn't say anything, I just prayed that whatever mum was gonna say she wouldn't kill me!**_

_**Her gaze was still on me, even though I was starring at my shoes**_

_**"Come in, I guess" She mumbled**_

_**I silently walked in and sat down in the chair where I used to eat for Sunday dinner with mum**_

_**"Mum I need you to know…" I said but got cut off by mum**_

_**"Look Cammie now isn't the time to talk about this, how about you go back to your room and see me tomorrow" She said looking down at a bit of paper on her desk.**_

_**"But mum!" I yelled**_

_**"GO!" She yelled, and pointed to the door.**_

_**I got up straightened my skirt and paused before I went through the door**_

_**"I'm sorry mum" I whispered.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guy's thanks for your reviews they're all so nice and yep I'm making the chapters longer, so i hope you enjoy the story! Xox Stephysmiley_

* * *

**As soon as i entered my old room, everything felt right. Even though my mother seemed like a different person, and would refuse to speak me, my room and the smell... it just seemed right.**

**"Oh my god!" A scream echoed in my ears.**

**I recognised the voice.**

**I shut my eyes.**

**Bex**

**"Hey Bex" I mumbled**

**I opened my eyes to see her reaction to my "Trying to sound cool, but am failing look"**

**She rolled her eyes**

**"Oh please, don't even try that on me Cam!" Bex said sounding impatient**

**It was my turn to roll my eyes... I knew all of them deserved an answer, but i was so tired and i had such a full on day!**

**I flopped on my bed.**

**"Bex" I groaned "Can we talk about this tomorrow or something I really don't feel well" I lied**

**All of a sudden before i could move, Bex was pulling my hair and glaring at me in the process**

**"And what would be the fun in that" Bex whispered**

**"Okay, okay let go!" I yelled**

**She dropped my hair and flopped on the bed next to me**

**"I want answers cam, I want to know everything!" She said as she crossed her arms with satisfaction.**

**(Break Line)**

**As soon as i was about to give Bex my rehearsed speech for leaving, Macey and Liz returned.**

**All three of them didn't let me go easy, they demanded everything single little detail of my hideous exploration, which of course they had to go get popcorn to listen.**

**When sleep came, i couldn't sleep. My whole mind was racing, what if they didn't believe me when i said "They reason i couldn't take you guys was because i didn't want anyone to get hurt"**

**It killed me when I found out that they were the ones tailing the circle, Macey showed me where she got shot from one of the COC guards.**

**I was so sad that Macey got shot**

**Here i was again getting people hurt! That was exatctly why I didn't want to take them**

**"Sleep" I whsipered to myself**

**I groaned at myself, why couldn't i sleep**

**I rolled over and tried facing thw window**

**From the Window Lightning was dancing across the sky, i felt the sudden urge to go outside and get some fresh air, but knowing my friends they probably would sleep with one eye open and demand for them to come with me.**

**I knew the risks as i tip toed outside of the dorm, but as much as i loved my friends i really was hoping i might bump into someone... some that calls me-**

**"Gallagher girl?"**

**I jumped as Zach said his nickname for me**

**It always felt like Zach could read my mind... Am i that obvious!**

**"Hey" I whispered**

**Zach smirked**

**"So did you miss me?" Zach asked**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I hope you're still reading I updated 2 chapters today this is the second one, and yes I have made them longer due to your requests. So rate and comment share your favourite line or anything! Xoxoxo StephySmiley

"So Gallagher girl, did you miss me?" Zach asked smirking

I stood there wondering if it was a trick question, because hello! Who wouldn't think about Zach the hottie while you were all alone in hotel room?

"Zach are you kidding me! I was always thinking about you!" I yelled while whispering

Zach smirk grew wider, and his head leaned in towards mine

"Really?" Zach said, his breath cool against my face

I nodded stupidly.

How come whenever I was with Zach I would instantly lose my "Cool?"

We stood there for which seemed like hours, and I started getting impatient

I pulled his face to mine and started kissing him with all the passion I could release.

At first he seemed surprised and wasn't really kissing back, but after a few minutes his hands were on my waist and my hands were tangling in his hair.

We suddenly came up for breath.

"Wow Gallagher girl, didn't know you had it in you!" Zach exclaimed

I glared at him

"Shut up!" I said.

Before Zach had a chance to give me his signature smirk I had already started kissing him again, after all we had just come up for air, we had to kiss again!

Only now Zach pulled away before we got into anything to serious

"Look Cammie" Zach sighed.

He was using my real name so I knew it was serious

"Look I love this… I… And…Oh whatever! We need to talk Cammie" Zach said frustrated

This time I was the one to sigh

"I know Zach, I know" I said calmly

In pure darkness I slid onto the seat outside Mr Solomon old classroom.

Zach soon came and sat next to me too

"I was just so…so scared" I said half crying

Zach squeezed my hand

"I needed answers and I knew taking you, or the girls would mean danger. I really didn't want anyone to get hurt" I cried hysterically.

Zach was still holding my hand, and with his other hand wiping tears off my cheek

"It's ok Cammie" He said

"And did you know Macey could of died, trying to save my life… Zach she got shot by the circle guards!" I said

"Yeah I know the nearly shot me too" Zach said

I stopped crying and looked at Zach

"What?" I asked

Zach looked confused

"Didn't they tell you? I went with Liz, Bex and Macey to the Circle's torture house and tried to find you" Zach said

This time I stood up  
"No. They didn't tell me!" I said

Zach stood up with me and grabbed my wrists

"Look it doesn't matter it was a month ago when it happened, Look Macey and me are fine and were even better now your back, well I'm better" Zach said sheepishly

I smiled at this

Zach said, he was better now that I was back

"Ok your right I was overreacting" I said hoping that would kiss me

Zach smirked down at me

Could he tell I wanted to kiss him?

"I think we've done enough kissing for tonight Gallagher girl" Zach said turning his back

Dam!

"Zach, how did you know" I asked referring to me wanting to kiss him

Zach turned his back so that he was facing me

"Trust me Gallagher Girl, Its written all over your face!" Zach said laughing

I glared and watched him walk back to his dorm

A second later He yelled out "Not that I wouldn't of mind more kissing!"

I laughed, rolled my eyes and headed back to my room again.

And I knew that I was gonna finally get some sleep!


End file.
